Besos de sangre
by Artemisa Fowl
Summary: Sebastián juró jamás hacerlo, pero ahí estaba ¿Vida o muerte?Pero cuando aquellos grandes ojos azules le observaron, supo que arrastraría a aquella criatura a un destino peor que la muerte. ¡Bienvenido a nuestro sangriento mundo!Sebas/Ciel.Claude/Alois.AU
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1. — MEMORIAS**

_La sangre era dulce, la muerte también…pero él estaba encadenado a vivir eternamente. Un destino funesto, un momento inalterable, un revés imposible._

_Tomó la muñeca de Sebastián y bebió un largo sorbo, si iban a morir lo harían por su propia mano._

_Desafiarían a la muerte cuantas veces fueran necesarias e incluso si esta se sentía vencedora, no lo sería._

_Acabaría sus días por su propia mano, junto a aquel a quién más amaba._

_Besó a Sebastián con los labios ensangrentados y el mismo se abrió una herida en la muñeca para que el otro bebiera ominosamente._

_Afuera, los humanos intentaban derribar la pesada puerta de metal, para cuando llegarán, sería demasiado tarde, se habrían devorado entre si._

_Él, Ciel Phanthomhive y Sebastián Michaelis, intercambiarían sus vidas…se las obsequiarían entre si y ni siquiera la muerte, del cuerpo o mente se los arrebataría._

_Mucho menos aquellos patéticos humanos que buscaban su destrucción._

_Se aferró al cuerpo de Sebastián y comenzaron a revivir memorias._

_No lamentaban absolutamente nada, porque cada decisión, cada acto, cada momento de cobardía, estupidez o humillación les había llevado allí._

_Sería agradable marcharse observando el color carmesí, impuro, obsceno, pero a su manera hermoso._

_Tal como ellos mismos._

_Ciel sonrió al observar a los humanos derribar la puerta y entrar dentro de la habitación._

**1**

Alois tocó la puerta suavemente, una, dos, no alcanzó a tocar por tercera vez ya que alguien acudió a abrirle antes.

—Tienes mal aspecto, te dije que no era una buena idea—le reprendió la persona al otro lado de la puerta, se limitó a ignorarla y sumergirse en el acogedor departamento.

Sus manos estaban frías y se sentía cansado, mareado…necesitaba alimentarse, pero no tenía deseos de hacerlo sin Claude.

Sintió las suaves y agiles manos de Sebastián recorrer su cuerpo quitándole la ropa húmeda y colocando nuevas prendas con la destreza propia de alguien que lleva haciéndolo mucho tiempo, aunque tenía menos de un mes de haberlos conocido a él y a…

—Claude…—sus labios susurraron su nombre en silencio.

—Él no esta aquí y no hay fecha para su vuelta, mañana por la mañana nos marcharemos—fue la rápida respuesta de Sebastián quién terminó de abrigarlo y lo metió a la cama cubriéndole con mantas.

—Ahora duerme—le ordenó con una placida voz que inducía al sueño—. Mañana nos encargaremos de que te alimentes correctamente. Claude no me perdonaría el que murieras. Sólo duerme.

No sabía como lo hacía y tampoco quería averiguarlo, tal vez hipnosis o se tratará de una situación de jerarquía, pero siempre obedecía órdenes de aquella naturaleza, pequeñas y no tardó en sumergirse en un profundo sueño, libre de pesadillas o cualquier otra sensación que no fuera la más absoluta soledad y el más grande abandono. Simplemente oscuridad.

**2**

Sebastián se descubrió con dos grandes ojos azules observándole, Alois estaba tan pálido, sus mejillas en otros tiempos llenas de vida y sonrojadas ahora no eran más que mármoles carentes de color o cualquier indicio de vida, cual si se tratará de una hermosa estatua.

—Arriba, debemos salir. Tengo que enseñarte un par de cosas.

Alois asintió en silencio y se puso de pie, Sebastián peinó sus cabellos y ajusto su bufanda.

Ambos se despreciaban de alguna u otra manera y aunque no tomaban a las palabras como su medio de ataque, la mutua indiferencia que se profesaban era prueba suficiente.

Alois nunca debió ser convertido, era un ser de naturaleza voluble, carente de todo el encanto que caracterizaba a su raza; además era un niño… ¡Claude había roto tantas reglas al convertirlo en uno de ellos! Jamás conocería el placer de encontrarse con una mujer u hombre y mucho menos aquel de tener algún tipo de descendencia. Estaba encerrado en aquel cuerpo eternamente infantil hasta el fin de los tiempos. Casi todos aquellos que le antecedieron, pequeños convertidos en mounstros habían sido víctima de la locura y muy pocos, quizás hasta los podía contar con la palma de una de sus manos continuaban en este mundo. Por el comportamiento que el pequeño rubio demostraba no duraría mucho. Una total apatía a todo aquello que no fuera Claude. Su infantil mente intentaba convertirlo en su modelo a seguir, llenar el vacío de un "Padre". Y entre ellos relaciones como "Padres, hijos, hermanos, primos" no tenían cavidad…todos eran uno y al final nada.

Él que podía ser tu mejor amigo en algún momento dado, al siguiente podría ordenar tu muerte. Sin culpa o remordimientos. Era un mundo frío donde había que estrechar lazos si es que se quería sobrevivir. Ellos lo tenían y podían arrastrar a Alois con ellos, pero si a los "otros" no les agradaba no habría manera de mantenerlo con vida. Sin embargo, era creación de Claude y su orgullo los motivaba a mantenerlo con vida, fuera cual fuera el precio, incluso si era necesario pelear con aquellos a los que llamaban "Protectores".

Tal vez esta era la razón más importante por la que le desagradaba.

Sin importar el caso, hasta que Claude volviera sería suyo. Lo había prometido.

Tomó las llaves del departamento y sujetó a Alois de la mano de la misma manera en que lo haría un padre a su hijo y juntos se adentraron en la profunda oscuridad de la ciudad.

**3**

Los copos de nieve los empapaban por completo, caminaban en silencio por las oscuras calles. La luz de la luna como único acompañante. No podía sentir el frío acariciando su piel, aunque si a las ratas y cucarachas inmiscuirse entre la basura…el dulce aroma de una pastelería atosigaba sus sentidos, aunque este mismo le repugnara, no soportaba las brillantes luces de los establecimientos, más si encontraba placer en los callejones oscuros donde sus sentidos se encontraban libre del brillante acoso de los colores artificiales y el ruido…era lo peor, sin importar a donde se dirigiera siempre se encontraba intentando tapar sus oídos para verse libre de la asfixiante sensación de ser engullido por el mundo.

Sebastián apartó sus manos de sus oídos.

—Un humano avezado podría descubrirte de esta manera—explicó con un gesto solemne—. No hay muchos que sepan de nosotros, pero los pocos que lo hacen intentarán matarte.

Asintió en silencio.

Dejaron atrás los negocios, restaurantes y tiendas de la ciudad para sumergirse en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, aquellos rincones donde los despreciados por la Sociedad vivían, una muerte no importaba, la vida no era más que un infierno.

—Quiero que esta vez lo hagas por ti mismo—ordenó Sebastián soltando su mano sin intención de mantener la ilusión de Padre—Hijo, mucho menos ahora que nadie los veía—. Ahora tenemos un suministro regular de "alimento" a domicilio, pero podrían venir tiempos en que tendremos que regresar a las antiguas costumbres.

Alois asintió, no era la primera vez en que lo hacía y aunque al principio tuvo reparos con la víctima, ahora no le importaba. Los humanos habían sido crueles con él en vida, porque habría de demostrar misericordia ahora.

—Te estaré vigilando.

Y con un ágil movimiento Sebastián desapareció entre las sombras, dejándolo a merced de sus impulsos y deseo de alimentarse.

Oculto en las sombras de un alto edificio observó al rubio adentrarse en un callejón oscuro donde un pequeño cuerpo yacía, agazapado debajo de cajas de cartón y en medio de bolsas de basura.

Era un buen objetivo, fácil de atacar y desaparecer.

Observó a Alois apartar el cajón y la basura, dirigirse a su presa con la agilidad de un felino a su ratón. Quizás estaba equivocado, tal vez no tendría un mayor problema que su dependencia a Claude, en todo lo demás cuando se lo proponía demostraba un veloz aprendizaje y acciones sobresalientes.

Se trataba de un niño, incluso menor que Alois. Estaba inconsciente. Lo escuálido de su cuerpo y las múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo le daban un aspecto lamentable, sin embargo conservaba retazos de una belleza perdida, una inocencia impoluta decoraba sus facciones. Era hermoso, incluso en medio de toda esa inmundicia, sobresalía e hipnotizaba a quién lo viera. Pero su desafortunado destino quiso que se encuentre con Alois y no a cualquier otro. A excepción de la primera vez, Alois nunca se detenía al momento de tomar una víctima, incluso creía hacerles un favor al sacarlas de este pútrido mundo. Sin importar cual fuera la historia que lo arrojó a un destino tan funesto, estaba condenado y se la llevaría consigo.

Alois se aproximo hasta el delgado cuerpo y tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos; poco después lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

En ese momento decidió actuar materializándose al lado de Alois.

La rápida sucesión de sucesos le hubo tomado desprevenido y en un momento se encontró al lado de Alois quién abrazaba el cuerpo del otro niño con tal fuerza que le quebró algunas costillas.

—¡Debes salvarlo, Sebastián! ¡Se que puedes! ¡Sálvalo!—le gritó sin desprenderse del niño que ahora era víctima de la inconsciencia—. ¡Por favor, Sebastián!

El adulto lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, ya tenía suficiente con un niño inmortal.

Él no era igual a Claude, no necesitaba comprobar teorías estúpidas mediante conejillos de indias como Alois, tampoco estaba interesado en tomar un aprendiz.

No comprendía el porque tanto interés de Alois hacia aquel pequeño, pero no era su problema.

Las palabras no servirían, sólo quedaba actuar.

Apartó a Alois del pequeño cuerpo con una brusquedad poco mostrada en él, tomó del cuello a la insignificante criatura que con el ruido comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento y rompió su cuello…

Los hermosos y profundos ojos negros le observaron durante un instante que se prolongo hasta el infinito y él se vio reflejado en ellos, había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel tiempo, memorias ocultas y pérdidas de otra época…

Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, para ese pequeño y para él…

El grito de Alois se lo confirmó y el crujido de un cuello al romperse también.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.— VIDA**

**4**

Sebastián observó el agarre opresivo de Alois sobre la muñeca del otro niño, lo sujetaba tan fuerte que incluso llegaba a desgarrar su carne y quebrar su hueso…entonces se daba cuenta, le dirigía una mirada compasiva y lo soltaba un par de minutos en espera de que se regenerara, observaba fascinado como la sangre coagulaba, la herida se cerrada por si misma y el hueso crujía soldándose dentro de la piel, eventualmente lanzaba una risita divertida y lamía las manchas de sangre dejando la blanca piel impoluta.

No lo comprendía. Nunca lo hacía.

Pero allí estaba, al borde de la puerta, observándolo en silencio y preguntándose que tipo de locura se había apoderado para acceder a tal petición, un segundo de dudas fue todo lo que necesitó para que todas las promesas que se hubo hecho en el pasado y que juro jamás romper, se vinieran abajo.

Aún podía matarlo, entregarlo a las garras de la muerte de donde lo hubo arrancado; pero ciertamente no quería. Probablemente fuera el angelical aspecto del niño, la finura de sus cabellos, lo delicado de sus labios, la fragilidad de su cuerpo o…probablemente aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos azules que se habían abierto por un par de segundos, tan llenos de muerte, dolor y angustia…y deseosos de vivir, fuera cual fuera la forma.

Incluso en aquellos momentos el pequeño apretaba los labios en medio de terribles gestos. No quería escuchar sus gritos, así que lo indujo a un profundo sueño, un estado de semiinconsciencia en el que podía sentir, escuchar y pensar, pero no era capaz de siquiera levantar las pestañas. Sus desgarradores gritos de dolor quedarían atrapados dentro de su mente.

Odiaba los gimoteos y alaridos que seguían a una transformación. Le era tan desagradable. Carentes de elegancia y gracia. Insípidos, tal y como los humanos.

—Se que puedes escucharme—le susurró Alois pasando su mano por la frente sudorosa—y se que duele mucho, pero cuando todo termine, el dolor se habrá ido. Así que por favor, por favor…sólo resiste un poco más—. La voz aterciopelada del muchacho le sorprendió, sus palabras arrastraban un laúd de afecto y aprecio; casi tan grande y mucho más puro que el que le profesaba a Claude, casi fraternal—. Por favor…—y depositó un dulce beso en su frente.

Le lanzó una última mirada precavida y se dirigió al refrigerador, donde densas bolsas de sangre esperaban apiladas, una tras otra. Tomó una y la vertió sobre un vaso con indiferencia, la decoró con una fajilla y volvió a la habitación donde la entregó a Alois.

El chico le observó con indiferencia antes de aceptar el vaso, empezó a sorber poco a poco, haciendo terribles muecas durante en el proceso.

—La odio…—exclamó luchando contra las nauseas.

Sebastián se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—Se supone que debíamos alimentarnos, no convertirnos en una presa—recriminó con aire ausente.

—¿Puedo alimentarlo?—preguntó Alois emocionado al recordar aquel detalle con respecto a los "Iniciados".

—Por supuesto que no, eres muy joven…tu sangre no le fortalecería, en lugar de eso lo volvería débil—explicó sin mostrar los signos de molestia e irritación que instantes atrás le habían apresado. Le gustará o no, ya estaba hecho. Lamentarse no tendría sentido—. Yo me encargaré de esto mientras Claude llega.

—¿Claude vendrá?—preguntó el otro emocionado poniéndose de pie y sujetándose fuertemente del cuello de Sebastián.

—Le he llamado, llegará aproximadamente dentro de dos días.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Estoy tan feliz!—canturreó dando una vuelta sobre si mismo con los brazos extendidos. Después cayó al suelo, demasiado débil para sostenerse sobre si mismo.

Sebastián lo tomó en brazos sin inmutarse, en realidad le sorprendía que hubiera soportado tanto. Hacía días que no se alimentaba, su organismo al ver satisfecho probablemente su única verdadera necesidad física reaccionaba de esa manera, dejándolo completamente indefenso hasta que se acostumbrará por completo. De alguna forma, cosas como estas le recordaban que no se trataba de un proceso normal, que ellos no lo eran, aunque en el exterior podían parecerlo.

Lo llevó hasta el cuarto que compartía con Claude cuando estaba en casa, satisfecho de no escuchar sus quejas; la sola idea del retorno de "Su Maestro" bastaba para convertirlo en la criatura dócil, alegre y obediente. Similar a cualquier niño humano en espera del retorno de su Padre.

Lo cobijó entre las mantas, extendió su mano dispuesto a ponerlo a dormir.

—¿Lo cuidarás, verdad?

—¿Lo conocías?

Alois asintió sin dar mayores detalles.

—Gracias a él, pude estar un poco más de tiempo con Lucas.

Sebastián le observó un momento, había tanto de él en Alois, mucho de lo que algún día hubo sido. Y por eso le despreciaba.

Alois se negaba a desprenderse de su pasado, una parte de si vivía en él. Era muy joven. Durante sus primeros años, él se había comportado de la misma manera. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso.

—Él ahora es mío y yo no permito que nadie maltrate lo que me pertenece—declaró con firmeza, más para mismo que para tranquilizarlo—.Ahora…duerme—y los cristalinos ojos del rubio se cerraron casi al instante con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Bien, al menos Claude no podría reprenderlo a su regreso. Estaba cuidando bien de su "conejillo de indias".

**5**

Ciel había deseado la muerte no una, ni dos, ni tres…sino cientos de veces. Cualquier cosa, sin importar cuan terrible fuera le bastaba si con ello se libraba de su sufrimiento. El dolor se había vuelto tan intenso, hasta el punto de tornarse insoportable. Y esta había venido finalmente hasta él, acudido a su llamado, escuchado sus suplica; materializándose en el rostro de un hermoso hombre de ojos carmesí y su Mensajero, un bello niño rubio y durante un momento, un sólo instante…cuando aquellas manos gélidas y duras como el mármol le tomaron creyó realmente que era el fin.

Pensó que al morir iría con sus padres al cielo, después de todo, él siempre había sido un niño bueno, obediente, amable; pero el Dios en el que ya no lo creía le castigaba, enviándole al infierno, aquel lugar oscuro e inmenso donde miles de agujas le atravesaban, la sangre fluía cual agua en un río y cualquier manera de desahogarse le estaba prohibido, incluso sus gritos y gemidos le desgarraban la garganta, ansiosos por salir, atrapados en la nada.

"Por favor…sólo resiste un poco más"

¿Resistir? ¿Para que?

Ya no tenía nada ni a nadie. Sus padres estaban muertos, el había sido humillado y vejado a un grado que ni siquiera imagino. Su mundo ya no existía. No lucharía más contra la oscuridad, simple y sencillamente se dejaría tragar…

Y el tiempo se detuvo y fue…casi feliz…

Abrió los ojos con pesadez impulsado por una orden.

—Despierta.

No quería obedecer, pero estaba obligado.

Pestañeo repetidas veces sintiéndose desorientado. Una habitación igual a muchas otras, una mesa con una lámpara al lado, un tocador de caoba, una puerta que podía dirigir a cualquier otro lado, una televisión, un sillón donde sentarse. Casi había olvidado la sencillez y belleza de las cosas más elementales, su asombro al redescubrirlo fue tal que se sintió presa de una estancia bizarra, subrrealista.

Movió la cabeza desorientado, intento hablar, pero su garganta reseca apenas y tenía saliva; le ordenó a su cuerpo que se pusiera de pie, corriera, cualquier cosa…pero no le respondía.

—No hay ningún lado al cual debes ir, así que mi joven amigo porque no intenta descansar un poco.

Un hombre entró a la habitación.

Era la Muerte. Obsesionada con llevárselo, se lo agradeció en silencio.

La Muerte se dirigió a él e inclino en dirección a su rostro, hasta casi rozar sus pestañas, largas y negras; un brillo depredador fulguraba en sus ojos carmesí, amenazante.

—Morir…—alcanzó a susurrar quedándose casi sin aire.

—¿Quieres morir?—y la misma mano fría y rígida que le hubo roto el cuello antes apartó un mechón oscuro de su frente sudorosa.

No respondió. Quería hacerlo, pero también quería vivir. Sintió deseos de llorar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—No puedo decirte lo que hay en la muerte porque jamás la he conocido en persona—añadió el otro soltando una carcajada suave—pero ciertamente te puedo decir lo maravillosa que puede llegar a ser la vida.

—¿No…eres la…muerte?

La Muerte le miró atentamente, rígido ante la pregunta, evidentemente molesto. Por unos instante sintió miedo de haber dicho más de lo necesario, pero entonces recordó que aquella no era su enemiga, sino su salvadora. No existían mejores o peores situaciones, al final, todo concluiría de la misma manera. Y el ceño fruncido de la misma se deslizó para dar paso a un rostro sonriente y una sonrisa burlesca.

—Puedo llegar a ser muchas cosas, incluyendo ella. Pero antes necesito que me respondas una pregunta.

Su dulce semblante constrataba con la terrible advertencia de su voz.

—¿Quieres morir?

Y sintió deseos de tirarse a llorar, cual niñito pequeño. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, luchó contra el ardor en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. No quería morir, deseaba venganza. No la obtendría. Lo sabía. Pero moriría luchando. Pelearía por el orgullo y honor que le fueron arrebatados, aunque fuera inútil. Quería despedirse de este mundo de esa manera.

Seguro de su desenlace, miró fijamente a La Muerte sin rastros del temor de segundos atrás y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro de su respuesta?

—¡No quiero morir!—gritó sintiendo a sus pulmones reclamarle por un poco de aire.

—¡Oh, la respuesta adecuada, Mi Joven Señor!

La Muerte tomó su muñeca y con sus dientes desgarró sus venas, igual a un manantial la sangre mano fresca y cálida y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar La Muerte sujetó su cabeza por los cabellos con tal firmeza que le fue imposible oponer ningún tipo de resistencia y acercó sus labios a la herida, obligándolo a beber.

Al principio dudo, asqueado ante el olor, pero pronto se vio presa de un terrible frenesí y un ansia desesperada por beber aquel líquido carmesí y sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza inyectándole de fuerza vital, el dolor de su cuerpo desapareció, sus sentidos se agudizaron, la cabeza empezó a punzarle...

Iba a vivir.

La Muerte le obligaría. Y esta misma quitó su mano, asintió satisfecha y ondeando su mano le condenó al mundo de los sueños.

—Duerme. Descansa.

Fue lo último que escuchó.

**6**

Sebastián se sentó en el comedor y hojeó la revista. Estaba cansado. Necesitaba alimentarse, pero odiaba la sangre refrigerada, le gusta beberla directa de su presa y saborear los dulces olores de un cuello palpitante y la fragancia de un alma desesperada; más sin embargo no podía marcharse hasta que Claude volviera.

Un Iniciado requería de los mismos cuidados que un recién nacido.

Había que alimentarlo, bañarlo, instruirle, fortalecer su sangre.

Suspiro cansado ante los ocupados días y noches que le esperaban.

Hacía menos de un año que habían pasado con el mismo proceso con Alois y ahora tendría que volver a repetirlo.

Si tan sólo el niño no hubiera respondido de esa manera, habría bastado con que se pusiera a llorar; él no habría continuado, le hubiera dejado morir. Beber la sangre por primera vez era tan importante durante el proceso como la infusión de vida que le transmitían al clavar sus colmillos y compartir el secreto de la inmortalidad, incluso más…muchos humanos habían enloquecido ante la visión, incapaces de refrenar sus impulsos y atacados a Su Maestro, bestias incontrolables de ese tipo debían ser destruidas al instante.

Aquel niño y Alois eran diferentes, cuerpos pequeños, grandes mentes; confusas y asustadas, pero con un gran potencial.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

Más tarde tendría que preguntárselo.

La puerta se abrió y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Claude entró, vestido igual a un hombre formal de negocios, pantalones negros, saco oscuro y brillantez zapatos de piel, incluso llevaba un elegante maletín color café. Era un maestro del disfraz, más no de las apariencias. Sólo bastaba con ver su rostro rígido y carente de emociones.

—Es bueno volver a verte—comentó acercándose seductoramente y besando sus labios, mordiéndolos, desgarrándolos con sus colmillos hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Bebió del dulce elixir, no era tan bueno como salir de cacería, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, vendrían tiempos difíciles y una mueca de disgusto ensombreció su rostro al sentir a los colmillos de Claude reclamando su sangre.

La muerte no era justa, la vida tampoco, pero sin lugar a dudas era mucho más divertida.

Los niños que descansaban en las habitaciones pronto lo descubrirían


End file.
